Una visita a ciudad Malva
by pokemaniacrafter
Summary: Gold lleva de paseo a los Dexholder a ciudad Malva diciendoles que hay un lugar que les gustaria mostrarles y mas aun en esa epoca del año. El dia que les espera no sera para nada facil. Pokemon no me pertenece. Este fic participa en el reto Hot and Cold del foro Dexhoders del Prof. Oak.


**Hola a todos mis queridos y potenciales lectores, bienvenidos un nuevo fic de pokemon. Si, el fantastico mundo donde un niño puede salir de casa a los diez años y derrotar a un equipo malvado que quiere destruir a la humanidad mientras capturas deidades de paso en los inventos de corporacion capsula. Un día normal en nuestras vidas ¿No? Bien pues, despues de esa introduccion tan rara lo mejor sera empezar con esta historia. Vamos allá.**

Otro día mas en la región de Johto, donde el sol apenas se alzaba para dar paso a la mañana. Mientras los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a iluminar toda la región, en una ruta boscosa llena de árboles por ambos lados, se encontraban corriendo a toda prisa un grupo de siete personas, entre ellas habia cuatro chicos y tres chicas. Uno de ellos iba a la delantera a toda prisa y con entusiasmo, mientras el resto del grupo trataba de seguirle el paso, ya totalmente cansados, excepto por cierto joven de cabello castaño y alborotado que caminaba tranquilamente importandole poco si se retrasaba o no.

-¡Vamos chicos, no se queden atras! ¿Desde cuando se volvieron Munchlax? -Preguntaba un chico de piel algo bronceada y cabello negro, cubierto por una gorra del mismo color.

-Gold... esperanos... vas muy rapido. -Respondio una chica de tez algo palida y cabello azul atado en dos coletas.

-No, ustedes van muy lento, solo miren a Green. -despues de decir eso, se detuvó un momento y señaló al fondo del grupo, allí estaba el mismo castaño que continuaba caminando sin darle importancia ni a donde iban ni que tan rapido.

-No confundas, yo solo vine porque Morty me prometio que tendriamos un combate. No me interesa en lo mas minímo ese lugar del que hablas. -Comentó Green de forma cortante.

-Por cierto Gold ¿Cual es ese lugar del que hablas? -Preguntó la peli azul curiosa.

-Se trata de un sitio en ciudad Malva que Morty me mostró una vez. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa. ¡Vamos! -Y tras decir eso Gold se echo de nuevo a correr.

Detras de Cristal y Gold, venian cuatro personas mas, dos chicas y dos jovenes entrenadores que habian oído y visto la conversacion y el entusiasmo del muchacho de cabello negro.

-Vaya, este niño Gold es muy raro. -Comentó una chica castaña de tez palida, se trataba de Blue, detras de ella apareció un muchacho pelirrojo de rostro serio.

-Y eso que no lo conoces bien. -le dijo el entrenador a Blue. Dichas palabras captaron la atención de la otra chica, una pequeña rubia de adorable apariencia.

-¿Y acaso tu si? -Le pregunto curiosa la niña conocida como Yellow.

-No, porque no me interesa. Pero se que esta lo raro, luego esta Gold. -Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una especie de ¿broma?

-Pues a mi me da algo de miedo... pero agradezco que haya cuidado el huevo de Chuchu. -contesto Yellow acariciando a su Pikachu hembra quien se puso a su lado.

-Chicos, chicos, lo estan subestimando. Digo tiene extrañas costumbres y es algo... atrevido, pero es buen tipo. -Intercedio un joven de cabello negro cubierto por una gorra roja.

-Ehh... de acuerdo, si tu lo dices Red... -dijo Yellow aun algo dudosa.

-Asi se habla ¿Que dices tu Silver? -le dirigio la mirada al pelirrojo.

El no contestó, simplemente se limitó a hacer un sonido en señal rechazo.

-Yo siempre opinare lo mismo de Gold y nada podras hacer para cambiarlo, es un pervertido. -Comentó Blue con un poco de molestia adelantandose a los demás.

-¡Oigan apresurense! -Les llamo el joven bronceado aun delante de todos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a ciudad Malva, un lugar donde todas las casas y establecimientos, exceptuando el centro Pokemon y el mercado, tenian un estilo clasico que les daba la sensacion a los entrenadores de volver en el tiempo. Cuando llegaron a la senda Dindón, entrada a la torre campana, un joven rubio y de piel bastante palida los esperaba, se trataba de Morty, el lider de gimnasio de dicha ciudad.

-¡Gold, que gusto verte! -Saludó el lider de gimnasio al joven mientras veia llegar al resto del grupo.

-¡Hola Morty! Tambien me alegra verte, te presento a mis amigos. Ellos son Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Cristal y Silver. -Introdujó a cada uno de los entrenadores mientras le señalaba a Morty cada uno.

Después de las presentaciones, todo el grupo entró a la famosa torre campana, el lugar donde Ho-Oh aparecería cuando regrese; la zona inferior estaba con muy poca iluminación, los entrenadores decidieron permanecer en grupo para evitar perderse.

-Vaya este lugar no ha sido limpiado en siglos, además esta muy oscuro. -Dijo Blue mientras pasaba sus manos por las paredes para orientarse cuando tomó algo. -¡Hey chicos creo que encontre algo para iluminar el lugar!

Cuando la chica acerco aquel objeto se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de un Pokemon, un Litwick, que de inmediato se asustó por la presencia de los entrenadores, y estos a su vez se asustaron por la sorpresa. El pequeño Pokemon empezo a emitir ruidos que se asemejaban al llanto.

-¡Rapido, hay que salir de aqui! -Advirtió Morty mientras empezaba a alejarse a una salida aprovechando la iluminación del Pokemon.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Cristal confusa.

El lider de gimansio no alcanzo a responder debido a que de frente se encontro con un Chandelure que, al parecer, era la madre del Pokemon que Blue habia molestado.

-Por eso. -fue todo lo que respondio Morty.

El Pokemon fantasma los atacó y Morty no pudo mas que protegerse con los brazos y cerrar los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que un Ursaring lo habia salvado.

-¡Ahora Hiperrayo! -Ordenó Silver a su Pokemon, Aunque el ataque no afecto en nada al Chandelure, si lo distrajó lo suficiente como para que todos huyeran.

Ese fue un aperitivo de su día, ademas de una demostración de lo que vivirían, ya que todo el día estuvieron evitando y combatiendo Pokemon fantasma, de vez en cuando se encontraban con la madre furiosa del Litwick, poco a poco, todos se fueron cansando mientras más subian. Cuando finalmente llegaron al nivel mas alto, se encontraron con una salida y Morty fue el primero en hablar.

-No se preocupen chicos, hemos llegado. -Les dijo Morty aun animado.

Todos los chicos salieron por fin de la torre acompañados de Morty, se les notaba molestos, cansados y con ansias de que por fin terminara aquel loco día. Al salir nadie se esperó encontrarse con lo que vieron, estaban en la parte alta de la torre, un paisaje hermoso se presentaba ante ellos al verse el rojo cielo del atardecer con el sol en medio adornando el panorama; debajo de esto se podian notar unos cuantos arboles que combinaban a la perfeccion con aquella imagen al verse sus hojas naranjas y amarillas. Una brisa fresca llegó a todos rematando esa relajación y bella imagen de la ciudad. Red se sentó a disfrutar el momento seguido de Gold y asi uno a uno se fueron sentando a admirar los ultimos momentos de luz de aquel día.

-¿Esto es lo que querias mostrarnos Gold? -preguntó Cristal aún maravillada por lo visto.

-Si, despues de una batalla contra Morty, el me ofreció venir aqui para relajarme de la tensión del combate. -Contesto el chico apartando la vista un momento del atardecer.

-Ciudad Malva es un lugar con muchos misterios. Muchos solo se concentran en venir y derrotar al lider, tratar de entrar a esta torre solo para encontrar a Ho-Oh y cosas asi. Pero a veces se olvidan de que estan en un lugar donde la historia vive. -Comentó el lider de Gimnasio mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Mientras ellos conversaban, habia alguien que se había puesto de pie, era Yellow quien se habia acercado con duda hacía Red, el chico no se había dado cuenta porque se encontraba muy cautivado por el panorama. Cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente se quedo viendo fijamente la mano de Red mientras se sonrojaba un poco al imaginar cumplir su plan, pero, simplemente no pudo, era demasiado timida para actuar; cuando estaba dispuesta a irse Red se dio cuenta de su prescencia.

-¡Yellow!

-¡Ah, Red! Esto... yo... -la chica no sabía que decir ante su descubrimiento.

-¿Por que no te sentaste a disfrutar del paisaje? ¿Acaso no encontraste espacio? -En ese momento Red se movio un poco de donde estaba sentado. -Ven, entonces sientate aqui a mi lado.

Yellow se sorprendio por ese acto, pero no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar, bueno, balbuceo un poco pero practicamente corrio a sentarse.

-Que bella vista ¿No lo crees? -pregunto el joven entrenador mirando al horizonte.

-Gracias Red. -Dijo la chica en voz baja, aunque el entrenador la escuchó.

-¿Eh? No hay problema, tu sabes que siempre te ayudare si lo necesitas. -Respondio el chico provocando que Yellow sonriera alegremente, ambos se quedaron viendo el atardecer.

-Por cierto Morty, Gold me acaba de recordar algo. ¿Cuando tendremos ese combate que me prometiste? -pregunto Green volteando a ver al lider.

-¡Oh, pero miren la hora! Ya va a anochecer, deben estar hambrientos. Vengan, les invito a cenar en mi casa. -Ante ese comentario todos se pusieron de pie y emocionados volvieron a entrar a la torre para finalmente bajar. El lider de gimnasio fingió no escuchar a Green cuando este lo llamo confundido.

-¡Morty! -gritó el castaño molesto mientras veía como el mencionado era quien entró primero perdiendose de su vista.

Y asi fue como el día de esos jovenes entrenadores terminó, a pesar de las adversidades y lo dificil que fue, todos coincidieron en algo, valio la pena.

 **Ok, con eso les dejo por ahora. ¿Saben? Es raro, yo tampoco le di tanta importancia a ciudad Malva cuando llegué. Pero cuando quise capturar a los Pokemon legendarios de Heartgold, esa ciudad era donde pasab vran parte del tiempo; creo que me acostumbre a ese lugar. Bueno pues si quieren dejar review, les invito a que me digan cual es su ciudad favorita y porque. Yo sin mas que decir me despido diciendoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
